The Game
by InfinityChaos
Summary: Basically, Alice wants to play a game, so she drags Jasper, Edward and Bella to play with her, and from there on it's all different subjects, but it's better then it's summary :
1. 01 The Game

**Chapter one : The Game**

It was Saturday evening, I was sitting on one of the couches in my new family's house,

I was waiting for Edward to come back with Renesmee or as everyone else liked to call

her "Nessie" which I was getting used to by know. Nessie was in our cottage sleeping in her

room, Edward had gone to see if she had woken up, and if she had he would bring her here

the house was quiet, as it always was, until Alice and Jasper came in, Alice was dancing into

the living room where I was and Jasper was following shortly behind her, She grabbed his hand and they both sat on the couch Across from me, Jasper had finally gotten used to me, he didn't have to keep his distance now that I was a Vampire also, so he sat unmoving next to Alice,

it was quiet for a few minuets, then Alice broke the silence and said "Bella when Edward gets back

why don't we all play a game?... I've never really played a game and I herd about this one at school, It's called spin the bottle.. I kinda forgot what all to do, but Angela told me you have to get a bottle and have all the people sit in a circle and set the bottle in the middle, then spin it and who ever spins it has to kiss the person it lands on, Or I herd of another game called Truth or Dare, that one sounds fun too!, don't you think?" "Yeah Alice, loads of fun, I'm up for it I guess.. But you'll have to talk to Edward about it.." I said laughing a little knowing Edward wouldn't like the sound of spin the bottle. We waited for a few minuets in silence Then Edward came in, I looked at him "She's still asleep...."then Alice Interrupted "Edward!, we where all thinking about playing a game! Wanna play? Bella said she would if you would." hearing Alice's thoughts in his head, he thought for a second, then said "Well...okay.. Just this once Alice" "Yay!!!" she said happily,

Edward sat down next to me on the couch, Then Alice explained him the games and she picked one

without letting anyone else vote, She picked spin the bottle, So she got up and went and found a bottle and moved the table out of the way so they could all sit on the floor, like the rules said.

I was surprised Edward agreed to this game, I swore he would of said "No way Alice"

but he didn't so I was stuck playing also, Jasper wasn't thrilled, but he went along with Alice

She came back and sat down next to Jasper then she said, we need to switch places Bella,

"but..." "No buts, Bella, I have my reasons" she said the last word strangely but Bella didn't put up a fuss, like she would of, she Just moved and sat next to Jasper. "I'll go first!" said Alice,

she sat down the bottle and spun it, it landed on Edward, which she didn't want it to, that was probably why she made me trade places with her I thought, Edward looked at Alice for a second,

"Well, rules are rules Edward, Kiss me!"she said in a mocking tone trying not to laugh,

Edward looked at me for help, I just smiled and looked at Alice, he leaned over and quickly kissed Alice, Jasper winced when he did, He didn't like other people [even Edward] getting too close to Alice. Alice saw Jasper's face and said "Aw, Jaz.. It's okay, it was just a quick kiss, I still love you" she held up her wrist and shook it showing him the bracelet he gave her not to long ago, he smiled.

"Okay, Your turn Bella, spin the bottle" I looked at Alice for a second, then I spun the bottle and hoped it landed on Edward, which it did, This time he didn't even give it a second thought he just kissed me, and I kissed back, Alice giggled once, then she said"Okay... this game isn't as fun as it sounded, anyways Angela gave me a couple of board games..."Alice got up and ran down to her Porsche and got the games out of it and ran back up to the living room and sat them on the table,

We all sat on the couches again, me and Edward on one and Jasper and Alice on the other.

Alice pulled the table back in between the couches and sat the games on it, and laid them out

There where four of them, Clue, Seen It, Monopoly and the card game Go fish,

She picked Monopoly and moved the rest of the games onto the floor, me and Edward set up the game, I got to be the banker and Alice got to be the property giver outer,

I put the game pieces on the board and let everyone pick, Alice picked the dog, Jasper got the hat, Edward picked the money bag which was the special piece for the special edition game and I got the man on the horse, we all put our pieces on the start and Alice let me go first this time, I rolled the dice and got a twelve, I moved my piece and then let Edward go. Alice ended up winning, as always

she loved to win so she always did. When Alice took the games back to her car and came back up

Edward said, "My turn to pick a came.""Okay, what do you wanna play Edward?" Alice said curiously "Chess."Alice's smile faded, Edward always won at Chess, but maybe she'd win this time,

Edward got up and went and got his Chess board and set it up carefully Him and Alice played first,

The game lasted about four minuets, It was very quiet, like last time they played, Edward was reading Alice's mind to see what she was gonna do next, and Alice was doing the same.

I gave up watching and picked up my book "Romeo and Juliet" and started reading it, Just as I got to my favorite part, Where Romeo is outside of Juliet's window, Alice startled me by hopping up and saying "Yessss! I won!" Edward laughed, and whispered in my ear, "I let her win" "Nice one Edward" I said back to him, Alice was too excited to hear us. But she finally calmed down, then sat back down next to Jasper, "So do I get to play?" I asked, as I scooted over to be in front of the board across from Jasper, "I'll play you Bella" Jasper said happily, I was glad he was in a better mood now, before he was acting kinda bummed out or something, now he's normal. "Okay" I said,

thinking for a second wile he put the pieces back into place, "You go first" he said to me,

So I did, we played for about 5 or 6 minuets, He was taking it easy on me, because he knew I sucked at chess, But he finally said "Check mate" "Aw darn it.. Maybe next time I'll beat you Jaz" I said laughing knowing I'd probably never win but I could try.

I got up from the couch, Edward got up with me "Well.. I'm gonna go back to the cottage to check on Nessie.."I'll go with you" Edward said, "Well, you two go have fun and don't get in too much trouble" Alice said laughing quietly "Night Jasper, Alice. See you guys tomorrow..." I said, thinking about what I just said, I thought to my self "Why did I just say goodnight?, we don't sleep, oh well they don't care" "Night Bella!"Alice said getting up and hugging me tightly "Tomorrow I'm taking you shopping! And you can't do anything about it" I laughed, "Okay fine Alice, I'll let you take me shopping this one time," I was being nicer today for some reason I thought to my self again,

"Yay!, we'll have so much fun! See you bright and early tomorrow Bella!" Alice managed to get out before me and Edward got out the door. We walked back to the cottage And I went straight to Nessie's room, She was awake, "Mommy!"she called when she saw me open the door, she was playing with her toys that Carlisle and Esme got her. I went in and picked her up and hugged her,

Then Edward came in and Joined in the hug, Nessie yawned so I tucked her into her bed and she fell fast asleep, Then Edward and I went back to our room for the night, I laid in the bed thinking about tomorrow... Where was Alice gonna take me? I wondered.. I picked up my book again and started reading it, Edward had gone outside to get something. So I sat in our bed reading waiting for him to get back.

**Review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear how everyone likes it.**

**And&& also, I'm gonna add more to this, like in another chapter. Kay? bye!**

**-Yuki3**


	2. 02 Shopping

**Chapter Two: Shopping!**

"Good Morning Bella!" Alice said happily as she walked into mine and Edwards room,

Edward was already outside somewhere so Alice came and sat next to me.

"Hi Alice....." I said grimly as I got up. "Guess where we're going shopping,.....Japan!, I heard

they had awesome stuff there." Alice interrupted before I could say anything else. "Yay.." I said

unenthusiastically. She got up from the bed and danced into my closet to get me something to wear

she was in there for a few minuets, I laid back down then Alice came out with Designer Jeans and a

white shirt with gold rims, and a big chunky neckless and bunches of bangles the laid them at my feet "Put them on Bella, and lets go! I"ve got a plane waiting for us!" I sat up again and looked at what she had picked out I wrinkled my nose at them, Then got up and grabbed the cloths and accessories she picked out and went to the bathroom and changed, As soon as I came out of the bathroom Alice hopped up from my bed, "You look.... hot in those!, which Is exactly why I picked them out, and they also look Japany" I laughed at her last word "Japany? Is that a word Alice?" I laughed again "No... but I just made it one" she laughed with me this time, "Okay Bella!, lets go the planes waiting for us!" "But what about Nessie?.." I asked "She'll be fine, Edwards here and Everyone else can take care of her so don't worry ok Bella?" once again she interrupted me before I could finish talking , She ran back into my closet and grabbed a matching purse to go with my cloths, it already had a bunch of stuff in it, like my cell phone, my wallet, my notebook... and lots more stuff that made it heavy but I didn't care it weighed nothing to me, Then Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to her new Yellow Porsche Convertible that Edward had gotten her a wile ago for keeping me hostage for the weekend, the top was down so she just hopped in, as for me,

I actually opened the door, threw my purse in the back and got in slowly, just to annoy her.

As soon as I shut the door she zoomed off down the curvy road to the highway, we drove for about 2 minuets then she grabbed a Cd from the seat next to her, It started playing "In The End" By Linkin' Park, then it played "Leave it out to the rest" another Linkin Park song, so I guessed it was a Linkin Park Cd. I looked over at Alice "Since when do you listen to Linkin' Park Alice?" I asked

"Oh... Angela gave the CD to me last Friday at school, she loves this Band, it's pretty good, but I like Paramore better" I laughed, Angela was turning her into a real teenager "What are you laughing about?" "Nothing Alice... just my thoughts". We drove another 10 miles then she turned into a little road that lead to a runway there was a little Jet airplane waiting on it, it was Yellow too,

Edward must of gotten it for her I thought to my self, Alice parked her car then hopped out and ran around to open my door, because she knew I'd try to take as long as I could to get out, she grabbed my purse and my hand and pulled me to the plane, the pilot was sitting on a bench next to a little building he got up when he saw Alice, he ran over to us "Good morning Miss Alice, Miss Bella"

"Good morning Jeff...." Alice said without stopping she pushed me to go up the stairs to the plane first so I couldn't run away, she didn't trust me I laughed as I walked up the stairs, I got to the top and walked into the plane it was huge! It looked tiny on the outside but it was bigger inside, Jeff came in behind Alice and went straight to the front of the plane and sat down in his seat, I went to the middle of the plane and sat next to the window and looked out it, Alice followed me and Sat on the seat next to me, I looked at her for a second, she smiled "Bella you promised you wouldn't complain..." "I know Alice... but Japan? Couldn't we just to go L.A?" "No Japan's much cooler, its got awesome stuff too!" "Well how are we gonna get around? Don't tell me Edward bought you a car in Japan so you could have one there too." "Yup! He bought me lots of Cars, one for almost every country I go to, so I'll always have a car to drive no matter where I go" I sat in silence for a second, "Ready to go Ma'am?" "Yes Jeff.. We can go." Alice yelled so he'd hear her.

He started the plane and took off, I kept looking out the window, I may be a Vampire but I still don't like airplanes, Alice got up and went to the back of the plane she came back with a map,

She pulled out a table that popped out of the seat and sat the map on it, "We're going to downtown Tokyo to shop, They have the most stores... My car is waiting for us at the small airport" I didn't talk I just nodded to her, still keeping my eyes out the window, We where flying over the ocean now, it was just miles of blue from what I saw, Finally I saw a peace of land I tugged on Alice's shirt to get her attention, she was deep in thought, probably having a vision or something I thought, I tugged her shirt again then she looked at me "Yes Bella?" "Is that part of Japan Alice?" I pointed out the window she leaned over me to look out the window, "Yup it is, We're almost there Bella."

Then I herd a sound from the front of the plane "We'll be landing in two minuets Ma'am" Jeff said from the cockpit "Okay Jeff, Thank you!" two minuets went by as I counted, the second I hit 200 seconds we hit the ground and slowed to a stop, I looked out the window, Japan was beautiful I thought to my self, Then I looked at the parking lot near the runway, there was a shiny new Blue Porsche Convertible parked, I grabbed my purse as Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my seat, We walked down the stairs to her car, "Nice car Alice, you must like Porches?" she laughed "Yea...Their the perfect size car for me, I have them in 4 different colors." she said happily

I hopped into the riders seat, I was now more happy for some reason, I Actually wanted to go shopping, it was fun having lots of money now, I got used to going shopping every weekend

Like me and Alice always did now, Wile we where driving I grabbed my purse and dug to find my phone, I finally found it then I pressed speed dial #1 which was Edward it rang twice then he picked up saying "Hi Love" "Hi Edward... We're in Japan now, its nice over here, you'd like it.... Is Nessie up yet?" "Yes, it is quite nice there, isn't it. And Yes she is, she's playing right now, would you like to talk to her?" "Yes, Please." I waited for a few seconds then I heard Edwards voice say "Mommy's on the phone Nessie," then he gave it to her, "Hi Mommy!!!!! I miss you! Where'd you and Aunt Alice go this time?" "Hi Nessie, I miss you too sweetie! Umm, me and Alice are in Japan right now, I wish you could of came, you would like it here" "When I'm older Aunt Alice said I can come! I can't wait!... okay here's Daddy, By Mommy!" Edward took the phone from her "When are you two coming home?" "I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Alice,... I miss you,... Well I'd better go, We're stopped at a store, so she's probably gonna drag me in,..." "Bye, Love you" "Love you too!"

I said before he hung up, I slapped my phone shut and put in back into my purse, Alice was sitting the hood of the car, "It took you long enough!" she laughed "I got out of the car and walked around to her, "Let's go" I said as I walked onto the sidewalk "Your happier now? Yay!! Now we can really have fun!"Alice jumped off the cars hood and ran up beside me and linked her arm with mine, I thought to my self "I actually like being sisters with Alice, she's fun.. Once you get used to her"

I laughed quietly hoping she wouldn't hear me. We shopped for a couple of hours, We already had more bags then we could carry, so We went into a Kimono shop, and tried on a bunch of Kimono's

I got three, A deep blue one with silver flowers and leafs on it, A green one with bamboo and leafs on it, And a red one with a golden dragon on it, Alice got the same three, only in different colors, She got a Pink one, a Turquoise one and a Golden one. We bought them then went outside and started walking back to where she parked the car, I had like twelve bags in one hand and 3 in another, Alice all together had about 20 bags, We finally got back to the car we both set our bags into the back of it and got in, Alice put up the top so the bags in the back wouldn't fly away, I looked at Alice "Thanks Alice... I actually had fun this time... So.. Where are we going next week?"

I laughed, "Your Welcome, Yay! I'm happy you had fun, and... It's a surprise!" she laughed also,

"Are we going home now?" I looked up at the sky, it was suddenly dark, but who would know, there where so many lights in Tokyo so it lit up the night like it was the middle of the day.

"Yes, I called Jeff, he's waiting for us, and I also called Ming Ling he's the guy that takes care of my car wile I'm not here... he's waiting for us at the airport also," we drove for about 10 minuets then we where at the airport, as soon as she parked the car I hopped out, even faster then her, and grabbed my bags, Then the guy who I guessed was Ming Ling was walking up to me, "Need help miss Bella?" I looked up at him "S-sure.." I shuttered He grabbed about 25% of my bags and carried them up the stairs to the plane I followed him He sat my bags on the seats in the front row,

he bowed to me "T-thank you." I said as I bowed back to him "No thanks needed miss Bella,"

he said as he walked down the stairs, Alice was half way up the stairs, She gave him the keys to her car, and he grabbed some of her bags and brought them up and sat them on the row next to where ne sat mine, Alice bowed as soon as she sat down her bags. "Take good care of my car wile I'm gone Ming Ling" she laughed, as he walked down the stairs, The Jeff came up the stairs and went to the cockpit and sat down, I went to the same spot I sat on our way here as did Alice, "Okay Jeff we're ready to go" without a word he started the plane and took off, I looked out the window watching the lighted up city fade as we got farther away I sat back looking around Alice was reading the book I gave her, so I picked up my phone and played with it for a wile I was looking at pictures I took of Charlie and Nessie, I smiled as I looked threw them, then interrupting my happiness Jeff started talking "We'll be landing in two minuets" I laughed, and wondered to my self why he always told us we're landing two minuets before we do, I also wondered why everyone knew my name, I guess because I was a Cullen now, I laughed again. Then we hit the runway with a thud and slowed to a stop, it was night time here too, so it was dark, but I saw Alice's Yellow Porsche parked in the same place we left it, I got up as soon as the door opened and I tried to grab all my bags, which took a wile but I fineable got them all then I slowly walked down the stairs trying not to fall, I walked slowly to Alice's car and sat my bags in the back and threw my purse with them, Alice was right behind me, with all her bags she threw them in the back and got in the car with me, and drove off.

We drove for about 10 minuets, and where finally home I saw mine and Edwards little cottage Carlisle and Esme got us, I hugged Alice and grabbed my bags from the back then I put my purse over my shoulder and walked to the door, I opened it as Alice drove back to the Big house, I came in the door and sat my bags on the floor. "I'm home" I said quietly Edward came around the corner and wrapped his arms around me "Welcome Home My Love".


	3. 03 Hunting

**Chapter Three: Hunting **

Today was Monday, that meant Me Edward, Alice and Jasper had to go to school, I sighed as I sat up and walked over to my huge closet, "At least we're graduating this Friday..." I thought to my self as I picked out cloths, I found some old jeans and a long sleeved green shirt, probably the only non fancy cloths I owned, I laughed to my self, then I went to the bathroom and changed, Edward was outside checking the Wether so see if we could go to school when I went into the bathroom, Now he was sitting on our bed waiting for me. As soon as a rounded the corner and walked into our room He got up from the bed and walked over to me and hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. I thought to my self and laughed to my self, thinking How Jasper was kinda ticked off at me because it didn't take me forever to get used to going to school with "humans"

He's still working on his self control, I guessed I was just good with it from the start, that's why I could be around Charlie a lot. I came back to earth from my thinking zone, and looked up at Edward, "It's quite sunny outside today.... Carlisle already called the school and told them we're going hiking because its so nice out, like usual...." I nodded to what he said, I didn't really feel like talking right now. "So we're going hunting today," "Where are we going this time?" "Well... I was thinking maybe some where near here, Or California, they have good grizzly bears there.."

"But I want mountain lions!" I laughed "Just kidding, I'm up for grizzly bears" Then he started laughing with me, About a second I heard Nessie in her room, I left Edward and went to her room to check on her, as I opened the door I saw her sitting on the floor she was playing with her toys, she looked up at me "Mommy!..." "Morning Nessie." I picked her up and hugged her, "Mommy and Daddy are going out today okay sweetie?" "Okay!, can I stay with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper today?" "Sure, Alice and Jasper would love to take care of you, Me and Daddy will take you there on our way out," I sat her back down on the floor, "Get some of your favorite toys to take with you..""Okay!" "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go tell Daddy the plan" I walked out of Nessie's room and back to Our room where Edward was, Sitting on the bed again reading my book "Withering Height's" I came in "I thought you didn't like that book Edward" I said mockingly as I walked into the room, He laughed and set the book down to get up and hug me again, "U-um, Nessie wants to have Alice and Jasper take care of her today, I told her we'd drop her off on our way out...." "Okay.. We can do that, I'll be in the car Love" He said in his beautiful velvet voice, Then he walked out the door to his Volvo, I went into Nessie's room, she had her toys all gathered and all the others put away, I picked her up and went out to the car,

I put her in her car seat then went to sit in the riders seat and we drove off, it only took us a minuet or so to get to the big house, Alice was standing outside at the top of the stairs, apparently she Saw us coming, I got out of the car and grabbed Nessie out of the back, Edward stayed in the car, as I walked up the stairs to Alice, I set Nessie down because she wanted to run and hug Alice

as soon as I sat her down she ran up the stairs "Aunt Alice!!!!!!" she said happily as she went to hug Alice's leg, Alice picked her up and hugged her then Jasper came out and stood next to her

"Uncle Jasper!!!!!!" Jasper took Nessie from Alice and hugged her too "Hey Kiddo," he said

I got to the top the stairs, Alice hugged me, Jasper nodded because he was holding Nessie, so he couldn't hug, "Alice..." I started "I know" she said happily, "We'd be happy to take her for the day, have fun you two!" "Yeah, have fun" Jasper said as I walked back down the stairs, to the car, As soon as I got in I looked at Edward, "We're taking the car?" "No.. I just wanted Nessie to think we are, you know.." "Yeah, good idea," "Besides California isn't too far away, it'll take us about an hour to get there on foot, he laughed, so did I. We took the Volvo back to the Cottage and parked, We both got out and started running, well I guess it was walking to us, but running to everyone else. When we got to California we went to the nearest woods away from the people,

Edward saw the first grizzly, he was huge, I thought until I saw another one that was even bigger,

Edward ran after his bear and I ran after mine, it didn't take me long to get the animal I was hunting down, and dead, all I had to do was run at it then jump it and bite its neck or something like that, Edward was much faster then me ad hunting, he had already drank the bear dry before I even started drinking mine, but I did.. It was good, Almost better then the Grizzly's back home,

I finished, he was standing next to me by the time I got up, "Yum" I laughed so did he,

"Well have to come here more often, I like the bears here better" I laughed again, as did he.

We hunted a few more animals, then I fineable said "Okay.... I think I'm full enough for the rest of the week." "Yeah, me too, We'll be good for Graduation the," "Yeah," I laughed.

We started home, it was getting dark, Nessie would be waiting for us, It took us longer to go home, because we took our time, I guess.. We ran back to the cottage and got the Volvo, and drove to the big house, this time Alice wasn't waiting for us, she must of been playing dress up with Nessie, Me and Edward got out of the car and went in side, "Alice?...Jasper?" I said as I stepped into the house, "Up here!" Alice said from upstairs, Edward went into the living room where Jasper and Carlisle where sitting talking, I went up stairs to Find Alice playing dress up with Nessie, She enjoyed it more then I did, Alice was having loads of fun, "Having fun you two?" I laughed as I leaned against the door rim "Yup!" they both answered at the same time.

"Well, Nessie its bedtime for you, we should go home" "Aww Mommy.. Just a few more minuets?" "Okay, I'll be down stairs with Daddy." I shot Alice a look as I left the room and walked downstairs, "Hi Esme, Carlisle, Jasper." I said as I walked into the living room were everybody was. I went and sat down next to Edward, he put his arm around me, and I snuggled into his chest. They where talking about Graduation, but I wasn't paying attention, Then I herd Alice clear the throat to get out attention, it worked We all looked up at her, Then Nessie came in behind her wearing A little pink flowery dress with a bunch of plastic bead necklaces "Awww, how cute" everyone said at the same time, Nessie turned around, Alice had turned her into a little super model, I laughed "Okay Mommy, we can go home, I'm tired... she yawned" I got up from the couch and walked over to her and picked her up, She laid her head on my shoulder, "Thank's Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle for taking care of her" "It was no problem Bella!, We love Nessie." Alice said happily as she danced to where Jasper was sitting, then she sat on his lap and hugged him, Then Edward got up from the couch and walked to my side "Goodnight, Guys"

"Goodnight Bella," Carlisle said looking at me and smiling "Goodnight Bella My Dear" Esme said getting up and carefully trying not to wake up Nessie.

Me and Edward walked out the door, I paused at the top getting a better hold of Nessie, then Edward already half way down the stairs walked back up and took Nessie not waking her up

he walked carefully down the stairs as I followed him to the car, when we go to the bottom he gave Nessie back to me, and I sat down in the car letting her sleep on my lap, Edward got into the car and started it. Then we drove off down the curvy road to our Cottage.


	4. 04 Volturi

**Chapter Four: Volturi**

"Edward!!!!" Alice yelled from the front doorstep of the cottage, I was reading "Weathering Heights" again, wile Edward was watching Tv, He got up and went to the door I followed him, Alice was standing right outside the door, "You know it wasn't locked Alice..." "Yes, I know but I just felt like yelling" she giggled, then turned serious again "Edward, I had a vision...." she trailed off, Edward was reading her mind as she thought, finally I said "What?, What was your vision about Alice...?" Edward looked at me then at Alice, "Aro's coming Bella..." "W-w-why?" I shuddered, "Let me finish please," I looked down for a second then locked eyes with Alice "Aro's coming, He's just carious, about Nessie... he means no harm to come, He's actually bring a gift" she smiled, so did I, Edward was still serious, "Edward, go make Jasper calm you down!" I laughed, this time, he did too. "I just don't like the thought of the Volturi coming here..." "It's not the Volturi, its just Aro, Edward," "Yes, but he's the head of the Volturi Bella" "Edward, I think you should listen to Bella, and go have Jasper calm you down" Me and Alice both laughed,

"Alice, how long until Aro gets here?" I thought about what I just said Of course he'd be coming at night, duh. Alice didn't answer, she knew I wasn't thinking. "But around what time of night?.." Edward said, backing me up, "Um around midnight, he wanted to make sure no humans where around at all" "That makes since.. I guess." I mumbled, then I looked up at the clock it was exactly 7pm "But what if Jane decides to come along?" I asked, not thinking again.. I knew Jane didn't like coming here, but I did know she liked torturing Edward. "Never mind..." Alice came in and sat down, I sat next to her wile Edward went and sat on the big couch since we took the little one, we all sat there in silence at first, then I broke the silence "So... he's only a couple of hours from being here?" I asked, "Yes, I assume so... as I said before he means no harm, he just wants to see Nessie, the last time he saw her was when we where about to fight last winter..I guess he just wants to see how she's grown..and such, you know?... And it's almost her Birthday! So I'm guessing that's what the present's for..." I wondered to my self, Nessie would only be 1 or 2, in human years, but she seemed like she was 6 or 7, I guess years didn't really matter, Alice loved throwing party's, especially Birthdays. I laughed quietly, we had nothing to do besides wait, so Alice turned on the Tv and flipped threw the channels for about a minuet, "Nothing good is on, Bella you go pick out a movie.." I got up and went to the Tv, and picked out one of my favorite movies, "William Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet" with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes, I stuck the movie in and went back to sit with Alice, but Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap, I put my arm around his neck and he kissed my forehead, I didn't get up, I really didn't mind sitting this way, Alice laughed "Really Bella? Romeo and Juliet? Again.. How many times have you seen this?" I laughed also, enough times to where I can recite the whole movie, that time Edward laughed, We'd watched it twice on Isle Esme, And I'd probably watched it 5 to 9 times a month. We where half way threw the movie, when Nessie came out of her room, to investigate what was happening, "Mommy... I'm hungry, could you get me something to eat?..." "Sure Nessie, I hopped out of Edward's arms and walked into the Kitchen, Nessie followed me, I leaned down to get on her level to talk to her, "What would you like to eat honey?"... "Macaroni and Cheese, please?" "Okay," I got the noodles out of the cabinet and the cheese out of the fridge and heated up the noodles and melted the cheese with them, the I put them in a little bowl and gave it to Nessie "There you are Hun" "Thank you mommy!..Um, I have a question.." "Okay, what is it Sweetie?... Why is Aro coming?, I herd Alice talking about him,...He's the bad guy right?" "Well, he's carious, about you.. He wonders how big you've gotten, He also remembered it was gonna be your Birthday soon, so he's bringing you a gift."

"Oh....Okay!,..." she said as she trotted off, I went back to where I was, sitting on Edward's lap,

Alice was deep into the movie, she didn't eve notice that I was back in the room, "It's almost time, Love.." Edward whispered into my ear,"Yes, I know.." I didn't really, I looked up at the clock, it was 11:45pm that meant there was only about 13 or 14 minuets till midnight. The movie ended 5 minuets before 12am, Edward was looking at Alice, then he lifted his stare at Alice and looked out the window, "D-did you hear something Edward?" "Yes, it sounds like he's here..." Edward and I got up I went and got Nessie from her room and carried her back to Edward.

The second I got into the living room there was a knock at the door, I took a deep breath and went and stood next to Edward, holding onto Nessie tightly, Edward opened the door, There was Aro, tall and young, he must of been turned when he was 16 or 17 I guessed, "Hello, Edward, Bella...." "You forgot me," Alice said as she got up and danced to stand next to me,

"Well, Hello.. Alice." "Aro, I knew you where coming" she smirked, "Yes, I thought you'd see me, I tried not to make up my mind, but you saw me anyways, so this isn't much of a surprise"

I was still holding tightly onto Nessie, "Ah...This must be Renesmee or may I call her Nessie..."

"Nessie will do,"Edward said trying not to growl, or hiss.. Nessie leaned over to touch Aro's face, that meant she was showing him something, "My Nessie, you've grown.. Since I last saw you.." Then suddenly Alice and Edward both started hissing, I wondered why for a second, Then Jane popped out from behind Aro, Edward hissed even louder "Peace Edward, Peace Alice, she will do no harm, she just wondered about Nessie her self," Edward laughed quietly Alice was standing in front of me and Nessie, "Jane, dear go back to the forest, they do not like you here"

Jane growled, then turned away and walked out into the forest, "Well, Nessie.. I've got a gift for you, I picked it up in China a wile ago," Nessie didn't talk, she looked at Edward then at me, I sat her down after she whispered in my ear to let her, Alice looked at me I shot her a "its okay" glance, then she calmed down, Edward was still tense beside me I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, then I lent over and whispered into his ear "Edward don't worry, if he dose something I don't like or you don't like, I can just use my shield so he can't touch her, Chill out..Calm down, It's okay." he nodded back, and squeezed my hand gently back and didn't let go. Nessie carefully walked up to Aro and looked up at him, he got on his knees to be on her level and gave her the little golden box, she turned her head to look at me and Edward, we nodded, to let her know it was okay. She sat on the floor in front of Aro and opened the box, there was another little box inside she opened it also, and took out a little Music box that played some Chinese music, it was very pretty, it must of been expansive she got up carefully and handed it to Alice to hold for her, then she went up slowly and hugged Aro's leg, "Thank you!!, I love it... Aro" she said still hugging his leg, he patted her back with his hand, "Your welcome my dear, I'm happy you like it. I had hoped you would" she let go of his leg and came and stood in front of me, I put my arms around her, and Edward put his hand on her shoulder, I smiled faintly at Aro, "Thank you Aro,...." "Yes...Thank you."Edward said threw his teeth, "Thank you for coming..." I said slowly,

"It was... uh Nice to see you Again." "Yes, well I'd better get going, Goodbye, Edward, Bella, Nessie.. And Alice. Oh Edward, give Carlisle my regards" "Will do." Edward said more nicely,

"Goodbye Aro" I repeated, He closed the door and was gone, I sighed with relief as did Edward and Alice. I laughed, they both looked at me like I was an alien "What?, I thought that went well..., you two barely talked, I guess I just don't know Aro as good as you two do, I mean I know he's not all that great, but he was trying to be nice..." Alice handed Nessie the music box Aro had gotten her, and she went back to her room, "Yes, it went better then I expected..." Edward said kindly, Then we all went back and sat down. We sat there for a wile watching Tv, then Alice got up, and headed to the door " Bella, I have plans for us tomorrow, so be ready,.. It includes Nessie too," she smirked as she got up from the couch "What kind of plans Alice?" I asked looking at her "You'll see," she laughed as she walked out the door, "See you Tomorrow!"

I got up and went and put Nessie to bed, then came back out to Edward, I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder, he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead, I leaned my head up and looked at him and smiled as he kissed me. "I love you, my Love." ..."I love you too Edward."


	5. 05 Charlie

**Chapter Five: Charlie**

"Bella!!" Alice chimed from the front door, "Come on!, Charlie's waiting for us!,"

"Yeah, yeah..I'm coming Alice.." I yelled from Nessie's room. Alice had planed a visit with Charlie, she wanted him to be able to see Nessie every once in a wile, and I now had enough

self control so I could be around Charlie a lot more, Jacob too.. I missed him, I hadn't seen him

in almost two months... He didn't smell the same as he did when I was human, his smell kind of burned my nose when I was with him, I guess that's another reason why Edward doesn't like him... I hoped I'd get to see him soon, I'm sure he missed Nessie...

I picked Nessie up off her floor and carried her out to where Alice was waiting,

"Come on!!" she chimed again, I grabbed Nessie's bag and my bag and ran out the door, following Alice, who I let carry Nessie, we had to walk to the big house, so we went the normal way, threw the woods and over the small creek, We got to the main house and went into the garage to Alice's yellow Porsche which she never got to drive, for certain reasons,

I put Nessie in the back and got in the riders seat and we zoomed off to Charlie's.

We drove for a little wile, Then finally we pulled into Charlie's drive way, the cruiser was parked

In its normal spot in the mud, Alice parked her car and got out waiting for me, Even tho I could be fast now, because I was a Vampire.. I still didn't like to, I just went slow, So I got out and got Nessie out of the back, and Me and Alice walked up to Charlie's door, I saw the glow of the TV so he was probably watching a Game.. It took him a few minuets to get to the door, probably waiting for a commercial, The door was glass, but you couldn't see threw it very good, but he must of saw Alice's shoes or something, and knew it was her, because the second he opened the door he said happily "Alice!!" and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back and said "Hi Charlie!, How have you been!?" "Good! Quite good, lonely tho, you guy's haven't came in a wile now,.." he was silent for a second then his brain kicked in, "Oh!, come on in,.." he still hadn't said any thing to me, I wondered if he was mad... then he looked over at me after we where in the house, He turned off the TV, it must not have been a game, I thought "Nessie!, man you've grown!!" I put Nessie down and she ran to him "Grandpa, Charlie!" she said excitedly at him, he picked her up and hugged her, "Bella, my daughter, I missed you." he put Nessie down and she ran to Alice, and Alice picked he up, Charlie came and hugged me tightly, even tighter then he hugged Alice, "Uh, Hi Dad..." I said choking as I talked, but I wasn't I just was doing that for him so he'd let me go. He realized he was still hugging me after two minuets, and he quickly let me go and stepped back, he looked kinda embarrassed, I laughed, "You're the same as always Dad" I grinned at him, and he grinned back happily, I thought to my self, I've never seen him this happy, I guess we just gotta stay away for a wile, so He'll miss us... I mean he could always call, I had a phone and so did Edward, Alice and All of my new family, they even had three house phones. I quietly laughed at my thoughts, nobody herd me but Alice.

We stood there for a second, Charlie never knew what to do, "Uh..Um,.. You guys want some food?" "I'm good Charlie, I ate a wile ago", "Yeah same here Dad, me and Alice both ate not too long ago, but Nessie might want something.." I looked over at Nessie, she smiled at me and hopped down from Alice's arms and grabbed onto Charlie's leg "Food! Yummy!" Charlie laughed a laugh I hadn't herd for a long time, He slowly walked into the Kitchen with Nessie still hugging onto his leg, Me and Alice sat down on the couch, wile Charlie and Nessie where in the Kitchen, Me and Alice listened to them talking, He asked her what she wanted, and she just said, "Food, any food" he laughed again, and got her some Pizza he must of bought, and heated it up and gave her the slice on a paper plate, Then they both came into the living room, he was holding her wile she ate, I smiled at Nessie and Charlie as he sat down in the little couch,

Nessie ate pretty fast, Then we all talked for a wile, I hadn't noticed, but we'd been talking for about three hours, Nessie was fast asleep in Charlie's arms, Me and Alice got up at the same time, "Well, Dad.. We'd better go, it's getting late,.." I looked at him and waited for him to respond, he got up carefully, trying not to wake Nessie, and he gave her to me, still asleep,

"Yeah, I guess so, But come back sooner next time guys, I miss you too much, and it gets lonely around here.." he trailed off "Dad, you lived without company for a long time before I got here, Like four to five years, you can live a week without us." I laughed quietly. He walked us to the door, we went outside, I kissed dad's cheek and Alice hugged him we all said goodbye and good night, and me and Alice walked to her car, I put Nessie in the back carefully, I didn't want to wake her, but thankfully she was a heavy sleeper, I shut her door, she still didn't wake up, and I got into the front seat, Alice was already in the car and ready to start it, as she did, We drove off,

after about two minuets I looked over at Alice, "Alice, could we stop at Jacobs, you know since they'll let us come on the reservation now, she looked at me for a second, "Please, I just need to see his face and hear his voice and Just see him, I haven't in almost two months, I mean he usually comes like every week to see Nessie... I miss him!" Alice smiled smugly then turned down a road, that must of been to Jacobs "Okay!" she said cheerfully, "You knew I was gonna ask that, didn't you" "I can't read minds Bella, but I can see right threw you, your like an open book" she laughed "No fair" I laughed also, We where almost to Jacobs, I could tell...

Then we pulled up to his house, it was dark outside but there where lights on inside, Then the door opened, and a tall figure was standing in the door way, Probably Jacob, unless Paul was there, but I knew he would be too lazy to get up to go to the door, so I knew it was Jacob, I got out of the car with out waking up Nessie and ran to the door, It was Jacob, I smiled widely, and ran up to him and hugged him tightly, he put his arms around me also and hugged me "Bella!, you're here, Why?.. it's late... Is Nessie with you?", I just smiled and kept hugging him for a second, then I answered "Jacob!, I missed you!!!, you haven't been coming to the house lately, I missed your face, and your smile, and... your Face... I just missed you in general, and Yes, Nessie's here, she's in the car, we just came from Charlie's... She fell asleep,..." he smiled at me,

My smile. I kept hugging him and he didn't let me go either, we just stood there for a minuet, then Billy rolled up behind Jacob, "Hi Kids" he said Jacob let go of me and I went and stood next to Jacob, "Hi Billy," "Dad..." Jacob said threw his teeth, I knew he was embarrassed I was too kind of, "Sorry for barging in, just wanted to see who was here" he smiled, and I smiled back at him, "Well it was nice to see you Billy, you're looking good," Thanks Bella, same go's for you Vampire girl, he laughed "Dad...!" Jacob hissed, "It's okay Jake, I don't mind" I said smiling at him, Then Billy finally left, and Jacob turned to face me "Sorry about him....." "Jake, really, its okay.. I don't mind" I smiled again, and he smiled my smile back at me, I felt like melting.

"Well, Jake I'd better go, Alice's waiting in the car for me... And We'd better get back, Edwards probably worried..., you know him," I laughed, it took him a few minuets but then so did he,

he hugged me again, and smiled "Well, I'll come see you and Nessie in a couple of days, Okay?"

"Promise?" he smiled showing his perfect white teeth, "I promise Bella." he hugged me again, and I slowly walked back to the car, "Oh Bella, tell Nessie I said Hi, when she wakes up okay?" Jacob yelled from his door "Okay Jake, Love you!!" "Love you too Bells..." he said as he walked back into the house, I went and got into the car, Alice was reading a book I gave her, and Laughing for some reason "Have fun" she chimed, "Thank you Alice." "No problem Bella, I know how much you love him, almost as much as Edward." she laughed, "Sure Alice" I said laughing too, she started the car, and we drove off down the road back home.

"So what do you have planned next Alice?" "You'll See!" she said mysteriously and laughed.


	6. 06 Jacob

**Chapter Six: Jacob**

It was Saturday morning, I sat up in the bed and looked over to where Edward was supposed to be, but I figured he was outside doing something, or up at the house with the family, As he usually was, when I "woke" up for the day. I got out of bed and went into my closet to find something to wear, I had so many clothes it wasn't funny, Alice had stocked it Full when me and

Edward moved in, Then with all of mine and Alice's shopping trips, it got even fuller..

I didn't wear half the stuff in my closet not because I didn't like the clothes but because I'm a Jeans and T-shirt girl, not dresses and fancy shoes and bunches of accessories, That was Alice, not me, So I dug around for a wile in my drawer until I found a old pair of Jeans and a blue T-shirt, I went into the little changing room thing in my closet and changed then when I came out I walked over to the chair Edward usually sets in next to the bed, There was a note there that I didn't notice before, So I picked it up and started reading it.

"Bella, Love, I'm gonna be gone most of the day...It's kinda rainy out, but I thought I'd let you

go over to the do-, Jacobs house.. If you wanted, I told Alice so she knows she won't be able to see you, but anyways.. You can go if you want.. I love you, my love." -Edward.

I sat the note down, and sat on the bed, I thought to myself "How did he know, I wanted to see Jacob.. I mean I'm a shield..he can't read my thoughts..."

I thought for a few minuets to my self, then I decided I didn't care,

So I went over and got my phone from the drawer and pressed speed dial #3 which was Jacobs

house number. It rang a couple of times, "He'd better be home.." I thought to my self wile it rang,

Then Billy picked up the phone "Hello Bella, You wanted Jacob I'm guessing?" he chuckled

"Yes sir, How are you Billy?" "Same as always Bella,.. Oh there's Jacob," It was silent for a few seconds, all I herd was mumbling, Then I herd Billy say softly, "It's Bella, Jake.. You'll want to answer it." Then I herd shuffling sounds then "BELLA!" Jacob said quite loudly in my ear as he answered, "Hi Jake.." I laughed "Bells! You called.. I mean- uh, I've been waiting for your call..

I miss you!" "Jake calm down!," I laughed again "I saw you night before last, remember?" "Sure, Sure.. But you weren't here long.." "I know, But Jake, Edwards gonna be gone all day today.. He told me I could spend the whole day with you if I wanted.." "REALLY!, Awesome Bells! You want me to come get you?, or are you just gonna run here Miss Vampire" he laughed, so did I.

"I'll run Jake, it'll take less time, Oh.. Nessie's sleeping right now, she'll probably wake up in a couple of hours, So I'll come alone and later on I'll come and get Nessie so she can be with us too, what do you think?" "Sounds fine with me" "Alright Jake, I'll see you soon," "Bye Bells"

I hung up the phone and put it in my back pocket, then I went out the front door, Hopped over the creek, and ran to the big house, I ran up the stairs, Alice was at the door "Hi Alice,.." "Bella! You have fun with dog boy Kay? I'll bring Nessie to the line when she wakes up.." "Alice, you know you can come pass the line now.." "Yes, I do.. But I don't feel like it just yet." "Oh okay Alice, Thanks! Love you, Tell Jasper I said Hi!" I said as I ran back down the stairs and up the road,

I ran for about a minuet, then I got to the line, so I was only a few miles from Jacobs.

As I was running I herd something in the woods, then Jacob popped out of the forest and scared the crap out of me, "Gosh Jake! Could you be more quiet!?!, you scared the living daylights out of me!" I started laughing "Sorry Bells, I can't help that I don't make much noise, but I thought I'd meet you half way, I was bored... Gosh! I missed you!" he laughed, as he pulled me into his big warm arms, for a bear or should I say, Dog hug."J-j-Jake C-can't B-Breath!" he let go of me quickly, "Sorry Bells,." "Jake, I may be a Vampire, but I can still get chocked to death" I laughed, then I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as I could, He was somewhat taller then me so his waist was all I could reach, he put his arms around me too and hugged me gently this time back.

"Oh Jake! I missed your hugs!" I smiled, "Same here Bells." "We'd better get to the house,.. You know.." "Yeah, we should.." he agreed. Then We let go, and started running towards his house.

"Hello Kids!" Billy greeted us as we walked into the front door.

"Hi Mr. Bla-..er, Billy." I laughed, he joined in also, but Jacob wasn't thrilled with his dad at that moment so he just laughed once and grabbed my hand and pulled me up to his room,

"What's up Jake?, you and your dad get in a fight or something? "No Bells, he just annoys me sometimes... " "Ohh.... So what are we gonna do? "Um...." he said as he looked around the room.

Then he looked out his window where his garage was "Ooh! We could ride our motorcycles... since you brought yours back, And now your less breakable, so you won't have to worry so much, and you still gotta learn to ride it properly." I laughed, "Sure Jake, I'm happy as long as I'm with you," "We could ride down to La Push beach.." "Yeah! Sounds great Jake, but.. It's raining now..." I looked out the window "Ahh, Bells rains not gonna hurt us." he laughed,

"True." I looked down for a second, then Jake lifted my chin "What's wrong Bells?" "Nothing Jake, I was just thinking about Nessie, and Alice.. Alice was suppose to bring her.." He smiled at me, This time it was my smile, I smiled back at him "I'd better call Alice real quick and see what's up." "Kay, Tell her I said Hey, I'll go and get the motorcycles ready." "Okay Jake" He walked out his door and went outside to the garage, I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and pressed speed dial #2 "Yes Bella?," "Um, Alice.. Is Nessie awake yet?" "No, I just came back from the cottage, she's still asleep. Bella I'll call you before I come okay?" "Okay Alice.." "Bye Bella!""Oh Alice!" "Yes?" "Jake Said.. To tell you Hey." "Well tell him I said Hey back.., now Bye Bella" I slapped the phone shut and put it back into my pocket, then I got up and crept downstairs, Billy was watching TV with what I guessed was Paul on the couch watching too.

I tip toed down the hall to the door, and went outside to the garage where Jake was, "Hey Jake, got them working?" "Yup, their all ready to go." "Okay, let's go..." " Kay, lets" I hopped on my bike and he hopped on his, and we took off towards the Beach.

"Almost there Bells" Jacob said threw the microphone in his helmet "Kay Jake.." I replied to him. About two minuets later we stopped, we where there. We walked down to the beach it was still rainy, but I didn't really mind... the rain felt good.

We walked down the beach then back up, and so on, The whole time we talked, I guess we had a lot to talk about... Jacob talked about Paul and how he was always at the house because Paul imprinted on Jacobs sister so He was there 24/7 and it annoyed Jacob, he said "Mostly what annoys me the most is that he's so lazy, He'll never get up and get his own food, and Ugh! He's just so annoying!" I laughed, "I feel bad for you Jake." "Yeah..." Then in the middle of our talking my phone rang, "That should be Alice.." I looked at the caller ID it was Edward calling,

I answered, "Hey Edward,..What's up?" "Oh, not much Love, I'm just out with Emmett, You having fun with Jacob?" "Yes, We're walking on La Push beach right now," "But it's raining there right?" "Yeah, but we decided the rain wont hurt us" "Oh, well I'd better go My love. Have fun" "Bye Edward." Just as soon as I hung up my phone rang again, This time it was Alice, "I'm coming Alice." "How did you know I was already here Bella?" "I don't know, I just had a feeling." "Oh well we're here, Nessie really wants to see Jacob so I'd hurry." she hung up,

I put my phone back into my pocket and turned to Jake "Jake, you mind if we run to the line to get Nessie?" "Nah, not at all..." he seemed like he wasn't paying attention then his eyes started to sparkle "Nessie!!?!" he said excitedly as he hopped up from the log we where sitting on, "Yeah Jake, remember..Alice was bringing Nessie up?" "Ohh Yeah!, I totally forgot..." he laughed, "Well Alice said Nessie really wants to see you and that we'd better hurry up, so we'd better run there, on foot." "Okay," he took my hand and we started running. We weren't that far away from the line thankfully, but as soon as we where about 4 feet away I saw Nessie running, she must of smelled Jake, "Jaaaaaakkkkkeeeeeeee!!!!" Nessie said as she ran towards him. "Hey NessieBear!" Nessie came up and hugged his leg, then he leaned down and picked her up and hugged her tightly, but carefully. "Alice?" "Here Bella," Alice was walking slowly towards us, "You passed the ling Alice." "Yeah I did, she was running," she laughed, "I told you she really wanted to see Jacob. Hello Jacob." "Hey Alice." Jake wasn't letting go of Nessie, and she didn't loosen her grip on his shirt, "Mommy!" "Hi Nessie." she put her hand on my face, then went back to holding onto Jake's shirt with all her might. "Well Bella, I'd better get home." "Okay, See ya Alice."

She smiled and turned around and started running home, Me and Jake turned around and headed back to the beach, It had stopped raining, so when we got to the beach I let Nessie play in the water wile me and Jake talked.. After she was done she went back into Jake's arms, like she was the whole time, when she wasn't playing that is.

I looked at the time on my phone, it was almost 8pm, and I now realized it was getting dark which I didn't notice before "Jake, it's getting late.. Me and Nessie had better head home..."

"Yeah, it is.. Nessie looks tired, she should get some sleep." "I'm.. Not tired....." she yawned

"Sure your not kiddo." Jake said as he handed her to me, "Well Jake, what about the motorcycles?" "Don't worry Bells, I'll get Paul to get his lazy butt up and have him bring yours back." I laughed, then slightly turned around, "No, no! I don't wanna leave Jake.. Momma."

"Now NessieBear, you need your sleep kiddo., But I promise I'll come see you Every day from now on, Okay?" "Yayy!!!" she said as she leaned over to hug his neck from my arms,

"Bye Jake, thanks for spending the day with me,... I'll.. See you tomorrow?" "Same here Bells, I loved hanging out with you again, and Of course, I'll see you tomorrow!" he smiled, "Thanks Jake..." "Welcome Bells, Bye.." I turned around and started walking to the line, as I got closer I saw a car waiting at the line, I bet It was Edward, and it was. He got out of the car once I got close enough "Hi Love." "Hi Edward," I smiled, "I missed you, Thank you for letting me be with Jake all day." "Your welcome Love, now let me have Nessie, I'll put her in the car.

Nessie was fast asleep on my shoulder, Edward picked her up carefully and put her in the back,

she didn't wake up, but she always slept like a rock, so I didn't expect her to.

I got in the front seat, and Edward got in a few seconds after, He leaned over and kissed me.

"I missed you too Love" he said quietly, Then we drove out into the darkness, to our little cottage in the woods.


	7. 07 Friends

**Chapter Seven: Friends.**

"Edward?..." I asked as I sat up in the bed. "Yes love?" "Can I ask you a question....?

He paused for a half a second, thinking .

"Sure, okay.. What is the question my love?"

I thought for a second, "Well... I was wondering.. It's been a long time since I've seen my friends, and it's summer, so they should all be out of school or college...so everyone should be here, for the summer.. And, I just wanted to see Angela, Ben and maybe.... possibly, Mike?"

I trailed off, it was quiet for a few minuets, I was trying to read Edwards face to see if I could tell what he was thinking.

Then he spoke "It's true, you haven't seen any of them... since the wedding..., and yes they should be home.. I suppose you could see them, if you truly wanted... but would you want to go to their homes, or would you want them here?.." I thought for a second, going through what he said in my head, looking down and playing with my ring. "Really!?, Is that a yes?... and I don't care where they are or I am, I just wanna see them... and I won't have to wear contact's or anything because I don't have red eyes anymore," I smiled. "Do you want to go hunting before you go see them.. Just in case?" "Nah.. I'm okay, we went hunting not to long ago.. So I'm not hungry, and my eyes are normal colored.. They'll just think I'm wearing contacts.., Oh and Edward, I want you to come with me okay?.." "Okay, Love. I'll come with you," he smiled back at me. "Oh... do you think I should bring Nessie?.. I mean no one know's about her.. Except Charlie, Renee and you guys.." "Yes, she could come, it's alright with me.., it's up to you.. But what would you say if they ask why you have her?" "Okay!, and... Lots of teenagers, have kids.. All over the world, it's not like it's illegal or anything.. And I am 19, to them so.. It really wouldn't matter, and I could just tell them It's a long story.." I smiled. "Okay, sounds good with me love. When do you wanna go?," "Umm... What time is it now?.." "It's around 10:45am..." "Okay, Nessie should be waking up at around 11:25am, so As soon as she wakes up and I have her ready, We can go. I'll call them all right now, I think I still have their numbers"

I got up out of bed and walked over to the dresser where my cell phone was charging, Edward went to check if it was sunny outside, then to check on Nessie.

I picked up my cell phone and got the contact book up and looked through the contacts, for Angela.

I guessed Ben was with Angela, as he always was, The last letter I had gotten from Angela she had said her and Ben were still going strong.. So of course if she was home, so was he, and he was most likely with her 24/7 so I wouldn't have to call him, I finally found Angela's number, then I pressed the green phone and it started ringing.

I waited a few minuets while it rang, then Ben picked up the phone, I laughed to my self,

half knowing he would of course pick up Angela's phone if he was there.

"Hello Bella." "Hi Ben!, I figured you'd be with Angela." I laughed. "Yup, I never let her out of my sight" he laughed too, "You suppose I could talk to her?..." "Yeah, Sure..." It was quiet for a second, "BELLA!, You finally called me!, I missed your voice! What's up?" "Hey Angela!, Yeah.. Sorry it took me so long... I missed yours too, but I loved getting letters from you.

Nothing really, I'm just sitting at home with Edward." "Oh, that's right, you married him.. I totally forgot, and I was at the wedding!" she laughed "I'm so scatter brained sometimes." "Yes, but that's why I love you Angela." I laughed with her. "So, Your home for the summer?" I asked her, calmer now. "Yeah, I missed forks. I thought I'd like it better at Harvard but I was really homesick, So I'm really happy to be home., You home from College too?" "Yeah, I am.. I got out a while ago, I missed forks too. So Angela... You think me and Edward could come over and Visit you guys for a while?..." "Yeah! Sure!, I'd love to see you!,and Edward.. And plus my Parents are both out of town for a couple of days, so we'd be alone...." "That's awesome, How about we come over in about..." I trailed off, and looked at the clock, it was 10:58am. "We come over at about 11:30am?" I said picking up where I left off , "Okay! Sounds good, We'll be waiting."

"Oh and Angela, me and Edward have a surprise for you" I smiled, "Awesome, I can't wait.. See you soon Bella!, Love you!" "Okay, See you soon too Angela, Bye.. Tell Ben I said bye." "Will do" "Oh, and Love you too." We both said bye to each other once more, then Hung up the phone,

I turned around, Edward was sitting on the bed watching me. "How long where you there?" I asked, "About... two minuets, just long enough to hear you two saying goodbye to each other, Oh and Nessie's ready." "Oh, Okay... I told Angela We'll be there around 11:30am." "Okay, We'd better go then.." I walked over to him, and stood in front of him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap , and kissed me gently. Then he let me back up, and I went to go get Nessie. I put Nessie in her car seat in the back, then I got in the front seat of the car,

and we drove off to Angela and Bens.

It didn't really take us long to get anywhere, well at least when Edward was driving,

We'd just gotten off onto the highway, and from here it took about five to ten minutes to get to

Angela's house, So with Edward driving, I guessed it'd probably take two or three minutes.

So I sat quietly counting the minutes to see how long it took, he looked over at me, and quietly said "We're almost there love" "Okay." I smiled. I looked out the window, We'd just passed the Newton's Sports Store that I used to work at. Angela's was just a few miles out of town, like Charlie's.

I closed my eyes for a second, then the car stopped, I looked over at Edward, he smiled at me.

"We're here Love." I nodded, not wanting to speak yet, and looked out the window, We really were here, at Angela's house, "Wow, I haven't seen this place in forever!" I thought to myself.

Edward got out of the car and walked around to open my door for me. I got out, and stood up carefully. Edward had already gotten Nessie out of the car and was holding her, he even had her bag, he gave me Nessie and kept her bag, I locked my arms around her and me and Edward walked up to Angela's door, I was walking slow, for some reason.. I was scared.

"What is Angela gonna say about Nessie?.." I thought to my self again, I wasn't sure..

Edward took my free hand and squeezed it tightly. "It's okay love, everything will be fine."

He must have felt my tension, because I knew he could read my thoughts..

I walked a little faster now, it seemed like her door was miles away, but it was so close.

We stopped at the door and Edward knocked on it gently, I few seconds went by then the door opened there was Angela, and of course Ben right by her side.

"Bella!!!!" Angela said loudly as she opened the door, I had given Nessie to Edward when we got to the door so I could hug Angela when she answered it. "Angela!" I squeaked as we hugged each other tightly for a good minute and a half.

"Hello Ben, Angela." Edward said calmly to them, Angela and I stopped hugging, and Angela invited us in. We all walked to her living room, Edward and I sat on one long couch Edward still holding Nessie, and Angela and Ben sat across from us on another large couch.

I took Nessie carefully from Edwards arms and sat her on my lap.

"So Bella, is She the surprise you told me about?" "She sure is, This is Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

She's Mine and Edwards little girl, She's.... 3 years old, but she acts a lot older" I smiled.

Ben was awfully quiet, but he always was, so I just focused on Angela.

"Awwww! She's Sooo cute!!. She has your pretty brown eyes, and your long dark brown hair, and she looks a lot like Edward, could I hold her, or just Hug her?. She's just so adorable!!"

"Sure, you can." I sat Nessie down on the floor, she sat at first then she got up and walked over to Angela, Angela had her arms out ready to hug Nessie. "Auntie Angela!" Nessie said happily as she jumped into Angela's arms. Ben went to get some food for himself and Angela, Me and Edward said we'd eaten before we came over so we weren't hungry.

Angela was still hugging Nessie, "Oh My Goodness! She's just so Adorable!!!, I want one!" she laughed. "Yeah, I know right!" I laughed with her, Edward had gone to help Ben, who was making way too much noise in the kitchen, so it was just us girls, Me Nessie and Angela.

Still holding tightly onto Nessie Angela started talking. "So Bella, How's College for you, and Edward?" "Oh, It's great..., We decided that We're not going back next semester, so We'll just be home with Nessie." "Oh, that's cool. I wish I could do the same, I miss always being in Forks. Its always so sunny in Massachusetts, and I'm used to forks weather, and I love it here anyways." "Yeah, forks grew on me too, I love it here now.""So, what else are you two doing today?"

"Oh, we where thinking of going over to say hi to Mike, and maybe heading over to Jessica's.. but I doubt we'll be going to Jessica's, she's still not too happy with me, so I guess we're just going to Mike's for a brief "Hi" and "I missed you" and then we're going home,.., what about you and Ben, what are you two gonna do today?" "Uhm... I'm not sure, I think we we're gonna just stay home all day and watch movies or something, and I think we're going to dinner at his parents house around six." "Oh, cool." I smiled. Then Edward and Ben came back in both their hands full with food. Edward sat his handful of food on the table, as did Ben, then Edward sat next to me and kissed my cheek, Ben trying to be cool fell back onto the couch where Angela was, and he kissed her. She laughed, because after he turned red. We all started laughing, including Ben, That's what I loved about him, he never just freaked out and got embarrassed, he just laughed it off. We talked for a while, As Ben ate, Angela ended up switching places with Edward, so she was sitting next to me with Nessie in between us, and Edward sat on the other couch alone while Ben sat in the arm chair next to Angela.

Angela glanced down at her watch, "Ohh! It's 5:45pm, Ben!, we gotta be at your parents by six!."

Angela got up and started walking around, "Babe, chill we have enough time, they won't mind if we're a few minutes late." "Okay" she sighed as she sat back down next to me.

I looked up at Edward who was looking out the window, "Well.. We'd better go.. I don't want you guys being late because of us, and besides we got to get to Mikes, so I can at least say Hi to him..." "Yes, she's right." Edward said calmly now standing beside me with Nessie in his arms.

"Oh, yeah.. Okay. Well Bella, it was great seeing you again! I missed you so much, I'm glad we got to catch up. Maybe we can do this again before the end of summer?" "Yeah, I had fun Angela, And of course we'll have to do this again!, and when you get back to College, don't forget to send me letters!, I love hearing from you, All your letters always make me smile"

"Will do Bella." I got up and hugged Angela, then Ben, and Angela hugged Nessie. "Bye-Bye Auntie Angela!, Uncle Ben!" "Ohhh! It's so cute how she calls me Auntie!" "Yeah, she loves calling people that, even tho she knows they're not her aunt or uncles." I laughed.

We said our goodbyes, and hugged each other another couple of times

Then I went to the car along with Edward. Angela and Ben went back inside to get ready.

I put Nessie in her car-seat and got in the car, and off we drove to Mikes!.

We ended up taking longer than I thought, but that was probably because we were driving slow,

but we got there, and as soon as we stopped I hopped out of the car and ran to the door, Mike opened it instantly, he must of heard the car coming, but as soon as the door was open I hugged him tightly not letting go, "Hiya Bella, long time no see"

"Mike..." I said muffled from my face being hid in his chest. We finally let go of each other, because I heard the car door open, then Nessie was running towards us yelling "Mommy!!!." Mike looked at me, confused.

"Mommy?!?, Did she just call you Mommy?" I looked down at the ground, if I wasn't a vampire

my face would of been really red.

"Yeah, Mike..She did." I said slowly as I picked Nessie up and held onto her tightly.

"Cullen's kid?"

"Who else?! Dummy." I laughed, he didn't "Sorry, I was gonna tell you, in the last letter I sent you, but I forgot..."

"Yeah, okay.. And How old is she?!, she looks like she's....like 5 years old, but that's not possible."

I didn't answer for a few minuets, what was I gonna tell him?, "_Oh, yeah.. She's only a couple months old, but she has this power that makes her get older faster, so she's about 6 years old, Oh yeah I forgot to mention, she's half vampire. Oh and Me and Edward are Vampires, it's a long story?!_" I couldn't say that, I'd freak him out, and I'd tell our secret. Thankfully Edward came just in time, to save me.

"She's a year and a half, but she acts a lot older." he said calmly, taking my hand in his and

squeezing it tightly. I gave him a "Thank you, you saved my life" look, and he smiled.

"Okay?.., Anyways Bella! You're home, I was hoping to see you." "Yeah, you look great Mike,

you haven't changed a bit." I laughed. "Neither have you." he smiled at me.

We talked for a few minutes, still just standing in Mike's doorway.

"Shoot.. It's late." I said as I looked down at my watch Nessie had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Oh, yeah.. It is." Mike said sadly, "I wish you could of stayed longer.."

"Yeah, same here Mike." Edward took Nessie from my arms and took her to the car.

I hugged Mike and said Goodbye to him, "Oh Mike, get a girlfriend, will ya?" I laughed as I walked back to the car. "Yeah, sure Bella. Bye!" "Bye Mike..."

I hopped into the car and we sped off, back home.

"Edward...Thanks, today was fun." "Your welcome Love, I'm glad your happy."

He took my hand, while still driving with the other, I smiled as he kissed my hand.

And off we drove back home to our little cottage.


	8. 08 Nessie

**Chapter Eight: Nessie.**

It had been a couple of years, Nessie was about 6 years old now, in reality but mentally she was about 10 to 11 maybe? I wasn't really sure, she acted like she was 15, but that's just the way it was.

It was morning already? It seemed like that night went by fast, usually it drags on forever, because being a Vampire and all, you don't really "need" to sleep, but you can, if you must for some reason, but I usually just laid back in bed and closed my eyes, and tried to dream.

I decided that I should get up and go check on Nessie, I looked over to where Edward was suppose to be, but he wasn't there, of course... He was probably outside, or at the Big House, like he always was in the mornings.

So I got up and got dressed and went into Nessie's room, She was playing with her toys as she always was when I came in. "Nessie, you hungry honey?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

"Yummm" she mumbled as she finished setting her doll house up, "What would you like to eat for breakfast?" she thought for a second, then ran up to me and let me hug her tightly"Pancakes!"

"Okay, lets go get some Pancakes!" I laughed as we walked to the kitchen, "You wanna help me make them Nessie?" "Yess!!" she said happily, It was so funny how she started sounding more and more like Alice. I set her on a stool in front of a big bowl, I sat some eggs, water and the pancake mix on the counter next to the bowl. "Okay, Nessie you can crack the eggs and put them in the bowl, then put some water in, and I'll help you put the mix in." I told her as I put an apron on her so she wouldn't get messy. She always loved helping Edward cook when he made her food, so I knew she'd love this. We put all the ingredients in the bowl and I helped her mix them up, then she went and sat in a chair next to the counter and watched me cook the pancakes.

It took about 5 minuets to get them all done, she went and sat at the table, as I sat the food in front of her, I sad down across from her to watch her eat, when she was done she got up and tugged on my pants leg as I put the dishes in the sink, "Momma? Can I ask you a question??" "Sure honey, what is it?" I got down onto her level so we could see eye to eye.

"Mommy...I wanna Marry Jake..I reallyy like him, and I know he likes me because he always lights up when he sees me and you.." she smiled as she looked down, "Aww, He really dose like you Nessie, I know that for a fact, and I'm sure he'd love to marry you, he's actually talked to me about that once or twice... But I don't know, you'll have to talk to Daddy too." I smiled back at her as I hugged her tightly, "Really?!, can we go talk to Daddy and Carlisle, now?"

"I didn't say anything about Carlisle..." "I know, but you thought it" I laughed "You can read minds?" "Noo, I just can tell" she laughed also. "Okay, lets go up and see them.

I picked her up and went outside into the woods "Hold on tight" I ran, and jumped over the river to get to the big house, As soon as we got to the first step, Alice opened the door and smiled at me, she must of saw Nessie asking that question.

"Bella!, Nessie!." she chimed as she hugged us both, I put Nessie on the top step.

"Go inside Nessie, and find Daddy, and Carlisle." "Okayy!" she said as she danced off into the house, "Alice.... did you see her asking that question." "Yes, I did.. She's been trying to ask that forever." she laughed. "Uh-huh. And how come you didn't tell me?" "Because, she wanted to tell you her self, she's told me many times." "Do you think Edward will say okay?" "I don't know, yet Bella. No one's made up their mind yet." We walked into the house and went up stairs, Carlisle and Edward where in Carlisle's room, I saw Nessie looking at them with puppy dog eyes, "Well, Edward..." Carlisle said calmly "She is almost as old as Jacob, mentally, she has matured a lot since last month you know, I'd say by the end of this year, she'd mentally be about 16 years old." "Yes, I see.." Edward was thinking then he saw me, "Bella, what was your answer to this question." "Well, Edward.. My answer was Okay, and I told her to ask you and Carlisle."

"Well... I can't say no, but I think we should wait a little longer.." "Edward." me and Alice said at the same time "She's old enough, even thought she should only be about 5 years old, she's probably 15, the way she's matured.. Even though she acts younger she can act older if she wants to...." "That's right daddy! I can... but I've never wanted to, and I'm just a little shorter then Mommy, almost as tall as Aunt Alice...I really love him Daddy!" "Ohhh, Okay. It's fine with me, sweetheart." He hugged her tightly, then smiled.

"Yay! Another wedding to plan! Bella, your helping me this time!!" "Oh Yay." I mused at her.

"Yay!!! Mommy! I love you!" "I love you too honey, but Jake has to ask you first." "Ohh, he will soon, I'm sure of it." Nessie and Alice walked out of the room and went downstairs, Carlisle left too, so it was just me and Edward, "It's true, Love, he was thinking about getting a ring for her, not too long ago, I read it in his mind.." "Yeah, he's asked me about it before..."

"But Edward.. What will we do about Charlie, and everyone who doesn't know she ages so fast...""I'm not sure love, but maybe, later on when Charlie and everyone else thinks she's older, they can have another wedding?" "Maybe..." he pulled me in and passionately kissed me.

"I love you, My love." "Mm, I love you too......, Edward."

A couple of weeks had passed, it was already September.

Jacob had asked Nessie to marry him not to long ago, and the wedding was almost all planned,

it was gonna be a lot like mine, Alice had set the date for the end of next month, so she hadn't put up any decorations yet.

I couldn't believe, My little girl was getting married.

It had only been 6 or 7 years... I shook my head in disbelief, thinking how it all went so fast..

But I had to live with it, and I was happy for my daughter.

One day, when me and Nessie and Edward where watching Tv in our little cottage, she grabbed the remote and muted it. "Mommy, Daddy... I wanna wait a couple of years.. To get married..I've already talked to Aunt Alice, and Esme. Aunt Alice said it was no big deal, and she had everything all planned, but nothing really done yet, so it could wait. I mean.. I want Charlie to be there, and Renee.... but they couldn't if I had it now, because they think I'm 8 years old.. .So, what do you think?" "Nessie, I think that's a good idea honey." "Yes, sweetheart.. Very good"

"Yay!" she chimed happily. Edward laughed, so did I , "She sounded exactly like Alice that time" "Yeah, she's been hanging around Alice too much." I smiled at her, and we continued watching Tv.


	9. 09 Proposal

"So...Jacob..." Alice said as she walked into the living room, Jacob was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, Alice walked over and sat on the floor next to him. Jacob opened his eyes to look down at Alice. "..What kinda ring are you gonna get Nessie.., you haven't decided yet.. So..." "Wait a minute Alice, I thought you couldn't see–" interrupting him Alice got up and sat next to him on the couch. "I have my ways... Edward read your mind, and he told me you where gonna get a ring.. So that's how." Jacob looked at her and laughed. "The reason I wanna know which one your getting her... is because I'm gonna do the wedding around what the ring looks like, like I did with Bella's, so that's why i have to know what it looks like." she grinned at him. "Okay Alice... if you must know...." he pulled a little brown bag out from behind the couch and opened it, and reached in and got out a little black ring box. Alice's eyes lit up and she automatically put her hand out to reach for it. he smiled at her "I got it on my way here, Emily,Leah and Sue helped me pick it out..." he handed the little box to her, and she opened it then she lit up again and smiled "Ohh! Jacob, it's beautiful! Nessie will love it!." she took it out to get a better look at it. it was sterling silver with little zig-zags aroung it and little dots in between the zig-zags. "When are you gonna give it to her and propose?" he thought for a minute "Tonight, probably.."he said, smiling at her. they sat and talked for a couple minutes, Alice had told him what she had planned for the wedding so far. Then Me, Edward, Jasper and Carlise came into the living room. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. "Jake!" i said happily supprised to see him, "Hi Bells." he said as he got up from the couch and hugged me, Jasper took his place next to Alice and Carlise and Esme sat in the smaller couch together, while Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch with Alice and Jasper, after i finished hugging Jacob i sat down next to Edward. "Bells i got something to show you" Jacob smiled at me, and grabbed the little box out of Alice's hand, he handed me the box and i opened it slowly "Oh! Jake, it's...Beautiful, I'm sure Nessie'll love it." I smiled giving it back to him, "Thanks Bells, Speaking of Nessie, where is she?" it was quiet for a few seconds then "I'm here!" Nessie chimed as she danced into the living room, at the sight of Jacob she sqeeled and went up and hugged him tightly around the waist he put his arms around her and hugged her back, then he kissed her forehead "Hi, Beautiful." he smiled, then she blushed and kissed his cheek. He sat down on the little couch across from me and Edward and Nessie sat next to him with her head rested on his shoulder. We all talked for a while, Rosalie had turned on the TV to watch American Idol, Carlise had her turn the volume down lower so the rest of us could still talk. when Rosalie turned off the TV and after everything got quiet, Jacob stood up and gently lifted Nessie up also,he took the little black ring box out of his pocket, Then he got down on one knee in front of Nessie who was beaming, eyes lit up, looking down at him. He held up the little box to her and opened it. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?.." he said smiling up at her.I thought to my self "_Wow, never thought I'd hear Jacob say that, epically to my daughter_." Then she put her hand on his face, tears in her eyes "Y-yes!" she chimed, as he got up and slid the little ring on her ring finger. "It's Beautiful..Jake, it reminds me of you." she smiled "I'm glad you like it,Baby." he said as he gently kissed his forehead, it took him a second to say "_Baby_" he wasn't sure how Edward would react i guessed, but it sounded cute when he said it. Nessie looked at Me and Edward with the look "can i kiss him?" on her face, We both smiled and nodded. then she stood up on her tip toes, and he leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you, My Beautiful Nessie." she smiled "I love you too, My Jacob." Alice got up and hugged Nessie, as did Edward and I, then Nessie went around and hugged everyone.  
"Jake?..." Nessie asked looking up at him threw her hair with her big brown eyes. "Yes, Nessie?" he said tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see her eyes. "Can i ask you a question?.." "Sure, my dear, what is it?" she thought for a second. "Well... i was wondering, if the wedding could wait for a couple years, so Charlie and Rene.. and all my friends can come, because being half vampire i age faster then most people ... you know...so they all thing i'm what? 9, 10.. 8 tops? so... And i really want them there too.. is that okay with you?" he smiled and kissed her hair,  
"Sure, Beautiful, that sounds great,As long as your happy, I am" she smiled, and leaned up and kissed his cheek, then went back to leaning on him with her head resting on his shoulder. I had my head resting on Edward's shoulder too, and he was holding onto my hand, i smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead.  
After a while Nessie fell asleep on his shoulder, and everything was quiet, Rosalie was watching "America's Next Top Model"  
I had my head on Edward's shoulder resting, Edward had his arm around my waist.  
"I love you." I whispered to him. He kissed my forehead and whispered back. "I love you too, my Love."  
Later on Nessie woke up, but she decided to pretend to stay asleep so she wouldn't have to leave Jacob, I smiled "We should go home Nessie, we gotta go shopping tomorrow" I told her as Edward took my hand and lifted me off the couch.  
"But Mom.... Can't i stay with Jake tonight?" She asked making a puppy dog face with her big brown eyes.  
"Bella,.. Jacob and Nessie could stay in the spare room upstairs, We'll keep a watch on them, if it's okay with you?" Esme said calmly as she and Carlisle got up from the couch.  
"Sure, that's fine with me. Edward?"  
"Sounds fine, love." he smiled.  
Nessie got up "YAY!, Thank you Mommy, Daddy.. Esme!" she chimed.  
"Bella, I'll wake Nessie up in the morning so we can go shopping, okay?" Alice chimed in.  
"Okay, Alice." I smiled.  
After a couple minutes Esme showed Nessie and Jake to their room, and Carlise sat back down and started talking to Emmett and Jasper, Alice had her head rested on Jasper's shoulder, watching the Tv.  
"Well, Love.. we should head down to the cabin." Edward said to me as he pulled me closer to him so he could kiss my cheek.  
"Okay, Edward.. Let's go. Night everyone." I said happily.  
Then Edward and I went out the front door, and as soon as we got to the bottom of the stairs we fell into a fast run.  
"I'll race you there." I said going a little faster then Edward.  
"You're on." He laughed catching up to me.  
As we ran faster we disappeared into the forest, running to our little cabin.


	10. 10 White Lace

"Jaake…Wake up" Nessie said sweetly as she kissed his cheek trying to wake him up "mmm, What time is it Ness?" he mumbled into his pillow, she grinned "It's 7:30am… I've been up since 6, Mommy, Alice and I are going shopping, so I just thought I'd wake you up and tell you good morning and that I love you.." Jacob flopped from his side to lay on his back so he could see Nessie, he smiled at the sight of her sweet smiling face and said softly "Oh.. Okay, I love you too baby.. Can I go back to sleep now?.. Oh have fun shopping." he leaned up and kissed her cheek then laid back down and closed his eyes

"Okay, sleep away my Jacob, I'll be back later, love you!" Nessie said skipping out of her and Jacobs room and down stairs to the living room to where Alice and I where.

I turned around to face Edward who was standing right behind me and whispered to him "I still can't believe how grown up she is.. Its only been what… a year, maybe two.. And she's already mentally 16.. Yeesh." he looked down at me and smiled, then kissed my forehead "Yes my love, she's grown quite a lot.. But I guess that's just the way it goes with half human half vampire kids.." I smiled and nodded, then something popped into my head. "Hey, Edward.. I just got an idea." he looked down at me again, "What might that idea be, my love?" he sad in his beautiful velvet voice, I smiled and looked up at him, "We could have two weddings for Nessie, one now and one later, for the one now we could just invite Zafrina, Kate and Eleazer, and of course Billy, and Seth and Sue, maybe Leah [but I doubt Leah will come] and who ever else knows what Nessie is… you know?" He thought for a second then smiled at me "That's a pretty good idea, love. You'll have to tell Alice and see what she has to say."

Alice and Nessie where sitting on the couch talking about shopping and such, I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her into the kitchen smiling at Nessie.

"Alice, I have a brilliant idea, about Nessie's wedding." I whispered to her, hoping that Nessie couldn't here me.

Alice's eyes lit up and she grinned at me showing her little fangs.

"Really?!, what's this brilliant idea?" she chimed at me softly.

I grinned back at her and whispered in her ear.

I told her everything I just told Edward, she looked at me for a second once I was done then she started sparkling.

"Yay!, that idea is brilliant Bella!" she said a little louder.

"Shh, Alice I don't want Nessie to hear." I said trying to get Alice to stop from hopping up and down.

"Oh, sorry.." she laughed and immediately calmed down.

She thought for a second then looked at me and said

"Are we gonna tell her now?"

I nodded yes to her, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the living room,

I went and sat next to Edward who was now on the couch across from Nessie.

Alice told Nessie the plan and the both got up and started doing a 'happy dance'

I laughed then looked at the clock "So, what are we waiting for, we gotta go shopping!"

I thought to my self "Wow, never thought I'd say that." then laughed at my self and grabbed Neisse's hand who grabbed Alice's hand and we all went down to the garage

"So, whose car are we gonna take?" I asked, looking at all the cars, there was Edward's Silver Volvo, Jasper's Black Mercedes, Alice's Yellow Porsche, Rosalie's Red Sport's Car, Esme's Purple Impala, Emmett's Silver and Black Jeep, Carlisle's Escalade and My car, which I can not pronounce the name of..

Alice grinned, "We can take Nessie's car!"

Nessie and I looked at her then we both said at the same time "Nessie has a car?" and

"I have a car?!" Nessie got all excited and hugged Alice,

"Now, follow me." she waved her hand to have us follow her, she walked out of the garage and to the side of it and pulled a cover off a car.

When Nessie saw it she gasped, and looked at me, I smiled at her, she hopped into the driver's seat.

It was a black Porsche with a purple stripe along the side and what made it better is that it was a convertible.

Nessie loved Alice's Porsche, so Alice must have gotten her this.

Alice and I hopped in the front seat with Nessie [it held 3 in the front and 2 in the back]

And we drove off.

While we where driving I looked at Alice and said "Don't tell Edward we let Nessie drive, He'll have fits." I laughed.

"You got it, but you know.. She is mentally 16, so she can get her license.. Why don't we do that some time soon?" she said happily.

I nodded and turned to look out the windshield as we drove.

"So… where are we going first?" Nessie asked, keeping her eye on the road.

"The Wedding dress store of course!" Alice chimed, smiling at her.

We drove to Port Angeles, and when we got to downtown the first thing Alice saw was a wedding dress store, she pointed to it and Nessie drove towards it and parked.

We all got out and went in, Nessie was holing tight to Mine and Alice's hands, when we stepped in the door she let go and sighed, it looked like a White cloud, there was white everywhere.

This was all new to me, of course because Alice got my dress by her self and everything, so I was some what excited.

Nessie tried on dresses for hours, and after trying on about a million dresses Alice finally said "Ooh! That's the one Bella, that's the one!!"

It was a long dress that covered Nessie's feet, and draped to the floor, it had a pretty light blue flower on the bottom of the skirt, it was very beautiful, almost like mine.

I smiled "Yeah, that's the one." I said looking at Nessie then to Alice.

Nessie looked down at the dress, happy tears in her eyes, I got up and carefully hugged her.

"I love it mommy!" she said happily.

I helped her get down and she went and got back into her normal clothes. Alice was talking to the worker person who was now wrapping Nessie's dress up in a big box.

Nessie came and clung to my arm, she was almost as tall as me now.

Alice paid the cashier and took the box and we went back out to the car.

Once we got in the car I looked at the clock it said it was 11:00am. I couldn't believe that we where in that wedding store for almost 3 hours.

Alice decided we shopped enough, and that we could go home because she had everything for the wedding at one of the cabins the family owned.

So we headed home in Nessie's new car.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review**


	11. 11 The Wedding

**A/N: Gossssssssshhhhhh! I haven't updated this in FOREVERRRRRR!  
I'm sorryyyyyy D:  
Anywhoo, I was stuck on what to do for the next chapter, after I wrote chapter ten.  
So, I decided to make it the end.  
Because I've been so busy with my original stories I haven't had time to update any of my FanFictions.  
I hope this was a good enough ending for you guys, Thank you so much for reading!  
and Don't forget to Review!**

* * *

Thirteen years passed, which to a human seems like forever. But to us vampires it seems like only a week has gone by.

Nessie should be sixteen now, so that's old enough to get married.

You see she wanted to wait until everyone else, like Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jessica and all them could come.

But she couldn't thirteen years ago, because to them she'd only be ten years old or so, even though she was mentally sixteen already, but she stopped aging for a while when she turned sixteen a week ago.

Alice had been working like a mad woman, preparing everything for the wedding, which was only a couple days away.

I sighed and laid back into Edward's arms, he held me tight and kissed my head.

"Mm, she's growing up too fast." I mumble, looking up at my beautiful Edward.

"Yes, she is. Isn't she. You know my love, I never imagined that she'd be marrying that—. Jacob. Though I did see it coming."

"Mmm." I mumble again, not wanting to speak.

Nessie had already moved in with Jake, so her room was empty, it made me..slightly sad.

A few moments later Nessie came skipping into our living room.

"Mommy!, I wanna change my name. Not permanently or anything, just like adding on.

I'd still be Renesmee, but I'd like to change it to Vanessa, at least." she grinned.

I moaned, I'd seen this coming. Everyone thought it was odd, that I'd named her Renesmee.

And no one ever called her that anymore, we all just called her 'Nessie', so now I guess I saw no problem in letting her change her name.

x.x.x

Everyone still called her Nessie, but it made her happier, knowing she was a 'Vanessa' now.

The day had come, Nessie stood in the same place I'd stood this exact day seventeen years ago.

Everything looked amazing, every inch of the house was covered in light pink, and aquamarine.

There were beautiful white and pink Orchids everywhere.

Alice was still fixing Nessie's hair, and makeup. That was the last thing she needed to do, seeing as how she already had her dress on.

Her beautiful long golden brown hair, was in its natural ringlets, Alice had put most of it up in a beautiful diamond hair clip, with two ringlets on either side of her face hanging down almost to her waist.

"Nessie, darling you look absolutely beautiful." I smile, stepping forward and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, mom." she smiles, chocking back a sob.

"It's okay, you can cry, your makeups waterproof!" Alice chimes as she puts the finishing touches in Nessie's hair, like the barrette that Renee gave me, on my wedding night.

"Ohhh! My baby you look beautiful!" Renee sobbed happily, as she walked in and hugged Nessie, then me.

"Thanks Grandma Renee." Nessie smiled, hugging her back tightly.

"Everyone's downstairs waiting, darling." Renee, said happily, as she walked back downstairs.

Music started downstairs. Alice looked up and grinned.

"It's time, its time!" she grabbed Nessie's arm and started pulling her out of the bathroom, I grabbed her and hugged her once more, then walked down stairs and sat in the front row next to Charlie, Renee and Paul.

Edward made his way up to meet Nessie to guide her down the isle.

After a couple minutes, the famous music started, and everyone quieted down.

First, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked down the isle, as the brides maids, and best-men.

An odd thought popped into my head, as I turned to watch Jake's face when he saw Nessie.

I wondered what Jake's rez friends had done for his bachelors party, them wolfs can party like no ones business.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, and focused on Jake's face, he had his usual grin on his face, his beautiful dark eyes glowing with happiness, then it looked like someone had just held a 'bathing suit model' magazine in his face, for a split second, his jaw dropped, then he caught himself and shut it quickly, then his face went back to normal.

I looked back at Nessie who had a brilliant beautiful smile on her face.

x.x.x

After everyone had eaten, and everyone had lined up to hug Jake and Nessie, They did the cake cut, and smash it in the others face thing. Then they got to the dancing.

Jake and Nessie of course did the first dance, then Edward cut in, and I hopped up and took Nessie's place in Jake's arms.

He chuckled,

"Y'know Bella I always thought I'd end up with you. Not really, but that's what I wanted. But I'm glad you choose him in some ways, otherwise, I'd never have married Nessie."

"Ha, Jake you're making no sense to me" I laugh.

"That's my plan, you see!" he grinned.

We went on dancing until the end of the song, then Charlie cut in and danced with Nessie while Renee danced with Jake.

After everyone danced with everyone, Nessie and Jake opened the wedding gifts, and thanked everyone.

Slowly, everyone left, and all that was left was, Charlie, Renee, and Paul.

Jake and Nessie were standing by the door, Jake had his arm around Nessie's waist, as he kissed her forehead.

Renee came up and hugged Nessie tightly for a minute or so, then went on and hugged Jake.

Charlie did the same, only he just shook Jake's hand.

Paul, did the same as Charlie, then they all said their goodbyes and left.

Nessie already had her bags packed, and everything ready.

Jake was taking her on a road trip across the states and up into Canada, for the honeymoon.

Edward was in the kitchen talking quietly to Jacob, and even though I could hear them perfectly if I wanted to, I decided to tune them out.

Me, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were in the living room with Nessie.

They all hugged her, and went upstairs, leaving just me and Nessie.

I smiled, as we stood in silence for a moment, then she took a deep breath and hugged me tightly.

I kissed the top of her head, and held her for a moment.

"You two have fun, and no shedding headboards and pillows." I laugh, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I can't make any promises, he is a dog." she joked, laughing also.

Jake and Edward came out from the kitchen, and into the living room.

We all walked to the front door where Jake's Volkswagen was waiting.

I hugged Nessie once more and kissed her cheek, Edward did the same.

Then Jake hugged me, then wrapped his arm around Nessie's waist and whisked her off to the car.

He grabbed her bags and put them into the trunk, then opened her door and let her in, then he went and got in the drivers side, started the car, and they were off.

"There she goes.." I say, looking up to Edward, he slightly smiled, then leaned down and passionately kissed me.

"Hey, what were you talking to Jake about in the kitchen?" I ask, looking up to him.

He chuckles.

"Guy stuff. You'll never know." ha grins, as I smack his arm and chase him upstairs.


End file.
